The Panama
by stillsharpe08
Summary: Sahara Fanfiction. For those who have ever wondered what happend the first time the dynamic duo pulled the Panama.
1. Chapter 1: To Panama

Disclaimer Don't own it, rich people own it. I'd be crazy to think that I did own these people. Thank you Clive Cussler for creating Dirk Pitt, Al Giordino, and James Sandecker.

The Panama.

Nicaragua June, 2002

Former president Arnoldo Aleman is in hiding. Charged with money laundering, embezzlement, and corruption while in office, he needs to be brought to justice. Helping Nicaragua's government is the United States Navy. The Navy is sending a group of men in as secrete agents to capture this man. Extraordinary men will be needed to lead this group into Central America. These men are...

"I lost my hat!" A man yells over the sound of the ship.

"Again? Al that's the third time this week."

Al looked back over the sea wear his hat floated in the wind, looking back he replied,

"That was my favorite hat." The other man smirked and turned as an ensign came running up, saluted and hurriedly said,

"Lt. Pitt, Admiral Sandecker would like to see you and Albert Giordino in his office immediately." Rolling his eyes Dirk Pitt looked at Al and said,

"What the hell did you do this time Al?" He then walked towards the Admiral's office leaving Al open mouthed on deck and the ensign still at attention.

"Dirk, Al, the government's sending you to Panama." Admiral James Sandecker stated flatly when Al and Dirk entered his office.

"Panama? Panama? I knew it, there sending us to work on that canal project!" Al exclaimed.

"Al, the Canal Project was finished on October 10, 1913." Replied Dirk.

"Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"Wow, did you actually read that dictionary I gave you?" Dirk asked sarcastically.

Al cast his eyes to the ground.

"Maybe… What were you implying? That I can't spell!

"Spell fierce."

"Fei-…damn-it!" He said, admitting defeat. Dirk smiled, "Gotcha."

"All right love birds," Sandecker said stepping in," You two will be leading a group of men in to capture Arnoldo Aleman, the former president of Nicaragua. Intelligence says that he fled south ofter being charged with capital crimes. Ya'll will leave at sundown. You will live off the land. Stay as far from cities as possible. He's in the jungles. Push this," he said handing them a pager looking gizmo, "when the calvary needs to be sent in. You're dismissed. Oh and good luck." As Dirk and Al turned to leave, Sandecker stopped them and said, "Oh, and don't brake the communicator. It's a prototype!"

The flight took longer then Pitt expected. He sat in the helicopter staring out at the empty void that whipped by. Giordino sat next to him, mumbling in his sleep. Dirk grinned as Al shot up when the helicopter hit some turbulence, then all went black as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey Al, wake up."

"What the hell do you want?" Girodino mumbled groggily as Pitt shook hem awake.

"And where the hell are we?" Dirk got up and looked around the camp they were in.

"I think were in Panama. Though I don't remember landing last night." Dirk replied after awhile. Just then a Seal sauntered up, briefly saluted and muttered,

"You to sleep long enough?"

"I coulda used thirty extra minutes but mom here said I had to get up!" Al grumbled sarcastically. Dirk laughed, and looked the man over.

He looked about six one, maybe 180 and like he could kill something just by staring at it.

"What's your name?" Pitt asked after awhile.

"Stricker, Russell Stricker. I'm the head of the Seals group here. If you need something come to me."

"Oh great, the Seals! Now we're in trouble, something tells me thing's are definitely gonna get blown to bits now." Al muttered standing up.

"From what I read on your files, you two tend to blow things up yourselves." Russell commented. Al looked over at him and arched an eyebrow like Spock from Star Trek. "I'd like to call it…Spontaneous object combustion. We don't make it blow up, it blows itself up." Stricker rolled his eyes and looked at Dirk,

"We wait for your orders to move out. We found one of Mr. Aleman's hideouts across the valley here."

Pitt looked were Stricker pointed, and then checked the time.

"Let's wait another day, just to go over plans."

Stricker nodded, and then turned to set up the spy networks across the valley.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloak of Deception

**Chapter 2**

**Cloak of Deception**

Dirk slid onto his stomach as he neared the buildings that he and the others had been watching the last few days. Little movement was found during the long hours of watching though Dirk knew there were men down there, even if the one they were looking for wasn't. Dirk crawled forward and peered over the edge of the cliff at the complex below. Dirk slowly scanned the closest building, noticing the hidden cameras and guard rooms and then turned to motion the small group of Seals behind to come down to him.

The group of three crawled up and stopped beside Dirk.

"Okay, there are four cameras and guard rooms positioned around this area. There's one on each corner, plus a fifth on the roof." Dirk pointed to the cameras as he spoke. "You three, as well as the other two groups, will enter the complex, flush out anyone you find and Giordino, Stricker and I will deal with them as they come. Do you understand?"

When all three nodded Dirk said, "Good, now hurry, we have only a few hours till down, this will only work in darkness."

When the men were out of sight, Dirk went higher up into the valley and looked down. From his vantage point he could see the three separate groups heading down towards the building. He then turned to greet his friend.

"Three days and I'm sick of this job." Al muttered walking over.

Dirk smiled and commented jokingly, "If you hate it so much maybe they can transfer you to working on the canal project."

Al stood there and looked at Dirk for a second before scoffing and walking away. Once the two reached the clearing over looking the complex, the duo noticed Stricker already sitting comfortably waiting for their arrival.

"Well looks like someone's enjoying themselves." Grumbled Al as he walked over to his pack. Upon sitting down, Al pulled out a bag of beef jerky and a small bottle of tequila and went off into his own little world.

Stricker sat there confused and dumbfounded at Al's lack of concern for the mission that they were on. He looked at Dirk for an explanation. Dirk came and sat down next to the Seal laughing all the while.

"Don't ask me why he does what he does," Dirk replied, "I've known him since kindergarten and to this day he still surprises me!" After several minutes of silence Stricker finally spoke,

"So now we wait."

"What do you mean nobody was there? There have been people there all three days that I've been here. People don't vanish!"

"Al calm down," Dirk said as he put his hands on his friends' shoulders, "We still have time, we'll find them. They couldn't have gotten far. Where ever they went." Al nodded his head in understanding of the reasonably thinking. But the silence that ensued left everyone uncomfortable. A seal finally stepped forward and said,

"Uhh, sir, we have some more bad news. The people we saw were uhh, holograms."

Dirk stared at the seals, his face cold and impassive, his gaze like the winter wind, harsh and penetrating. With the knowledge that these men were telling the truth, he turned to Stricker.

"Get everything packed up. We're leaving at dusk." The without another word Dirk ran off into the forest leaving everyone except Al in confused silence. Breaking the silence Al yelled out, "You heard the man. Get moving."

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. It took awhile for me to write this chapter and even longer to post it. I haven't even started chapter 3 yet and with school already started, it's going to be awhile before I get anything done so bare with me. Please comment. I'd like to know what I'm doing write and what I'm doing wrong.thnx. 


End file.
